New life in New York
by robyn.maxwell.58
Summary: When 16 year old Clary Morgenstern and her mother fled Idris to New York Clary thought she would be staying at the New York Institute. But she is wrong. Clary must now attend mundane high school along with every other Shadowhunter child. Will she be able to adjust to her new, mundane life? And will she be able to keep her secret from the other students?
1. Chapter 1

** Its all from Clary's point of view and I hope you enjoy reading it. Please review and tell me if you want me to write more chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 1: New beginnings 

I wake up but do not open my eyes. The sounds of the city beyond my window are strange to me. Back in our manor house in Idris there were no cars or street lights shining through my window. I had only ever seen a car when I was five and my father took me to the London Institute. It was nice there, but I still could wait to get back home. Now I fear I will never go back.

I sit up and look around my new bedroom. It is much smaller than my one back home but my mother doesn't have much money anymore. The Clave refused to lend her some and she had to spend most of what her family have moving to New York with me. I understand why she had to leave. My father, Valentine Morgenstern, was a nutcase. I remember how he kept going on about how he will create a better, less corrupt race of shadowhunter's. It scared my mum half to death when he started shouting about it at dinner. Jonathon always agreed with my dad, he would lecture me on how downworlder's are scum and if the Accords weren't there he would have killed most of them by now. That's why my mother left him behind. She always said he was not the son she gave birth to. I still don't understand what she means.

I look at my digital alarm clock that is perched on some boxes that substitutes as a bed side table. The time is _6:00am. _Like usual, I've woken up early. Normally my training starts at 7 am but today I am not going to be training. I will be going to high school. A mundane high school. My mother explained the situation we are in and why I have to go last night. Apparently the Clave suggest that all Shadowhunter's of the age 18 and under must attend a mundane school, if they live outside Idris. It was made the law last year. Back then I was happy because I thought it would never apply to me. Turns out it does now. So for the next two years I will be attending Regis High School as if I was any other student. But I'm not just another mundane student, I'm a nephilim, a shadowhunter, which brings me to a problem I will have to face. Hiding my runes.

I decide a better idea than sitting in bed for the next hour would be to shower. The shower is across the hall to my room, right next to my mother's room. Undressing I take a better look at myself in the mirror above the sink. I have a small but strong frame and a very flat chest. My messy red hair is pulled back into a messy bun which allows my green eyes to be seen clearer. My skin is pale which doesn't help hide the think, black lines that covers my body from the chest down. Trailing down my arms and legs are more of these runes, some fading some bold and fresh.

''How the hell am I going to hide these?'' I say out loud. I am surprised that my mother is not up and roaming the apartment yet, but she does sleep quite late, for a shadowhunter. I hop into the shower and allow myself 20 minutes to clean my body and hair completely. The water feels good on my skin, it's been so long since I have had a warm shower. I could of have gone the New York Institute and had one there but my mother has forbidden me to go there for now. _We have to stay low for now Clary. Just until I am sure he is not looking for us anymore. _But who know how long that will be. One quality I admire about my father is he doesn't give up easily. On this occasion though it's an annoying trait. The institute may be the only place I can find other shadowhunters like myself, unless they go to my school though I doubt it. I wrap a towel around myself and head back towards my room. As I shut the door I can see clothes that have been lain out for me by my mother. Black jeans, red long sleeve tee shirt and black boots. All perfect for covering my body with. I doubt I will ever be able to wear short sleeve tee shirts or shorts, even in the summer, unless I can create a rune to hide my marks from mundane eyes. One like a glamour runes probably. I will have to try later. For now I have to concentrate on the day ahead. My first day of mundane school will be starting soon.


	2. Chapter 2: First day of School

Chapter 2: First day of School

I am still not comfortable with riding in one of those cars. They seem like a mechanical death trap if you ask me. My mum drew me a map this morning showing the path I have to walk to get from our apartment to my school. Even though it's so early there are still lots of people walking around. More people I have ever seen outside Alicante. Everyone in Alicante were Shadowhunters but now I know I am walking among mundanes. Just normal people going about their everyday normal life. Not knowing that all around them in the shadows are their worst nightmare. When my mother and I were leaving the manor I had gone to the armoury and picked up 3 seraph blades and my stele. I couldn't leave without my stele. I had got it for my 12th birthday, as we can get our first runes at 12. It's my most prized possession and I took it everywhere with me. That has not changed as it is currently at the bottom of my rucksack underneath a copy if _Jane Eyre_ that I will apparently need for English or something.

As I turn the corner onto Park Avenue I collided with someone. He obviously wasn't paying much attention to his surrounding as we crashed into each other.

''Oh my god, I am so sorry are you okay?''

''By the angel will you look were you're going!'' I look up to see the person I collided with was a boy of around my age. He has brown hair and eyes, his eyes framed by a pair of glasses.

''Once again, I am so sorry. Did you say by the angel?''

''Um yeah, sometimes I say random stuff when I'm a bit shocked.'' I smile at him. He quite cute, for a mundane. His glasses frame his eyes very well in fact. I drop the thought almost as soon as it appears in my mind.

''Oh okay. I'm Simon by the way. Simon Lewis.''

''Clarissa Morge-'' Then I remembered I wasn't supposes to go by that name anymore. ''Clary Fairchild.''

''Well nice to meet you Clary. Are you on your way to school?'' He asked me curiously.

''Yeah but I have no idea where it is. This isn't very useful.'' I say holding up the map my mother had drawn for me. She had failed to put street name or compass direction which didn't help trying to navigate with it.

'' What school are you looking for?''

'' Regis High School.''

''Oh I know where that is. I go their myself. I can show you the way if you want?''

''Yeah, that would be good, thank you.'' I smile again. My mother taught me how to be kind and polite to everyone, unlike my father who tried to make me hostile toward anyone who isn't helpful to me. My mother normally taught me and my father taught Jonathon, though that's probably why he is like he is. My mother told me that Jonathon was the mirror image of my father, in looks and personality.

We walk up the street until finally we approach Regis High. It's an old building, much like an institute with four levels. There are a great amount of students getting of the school bus, but a flash of gold catches my eye. I look over in the direction I saw it and see a boy, about my age, with golden hair going down to around his neck. From where I am standing, which is only 10 feet away, I can see his eyes are also gold and his skin too has a golden shine to it. He reminds me very much of a lion or something like that.

''Ah, I see you've spotted Mr 'I'm so hot it's not humanly possible'.'' Simon is looking in the same direction as I am. I can see around the lion boy is two other people; a boy with black hair and blue eyes and a girl that could only be his sister. Neither is as good looking as the lion boy.

''He's staring at you by the way.' Simon was right. Lion boy is staring at me, but like you would look at prey instead of a person.' ''Alright I think he's either thinking about having sex with you or eating you.'' I look back at Simon with an expression of 'what the fuck is your problem' on my face. ''Anyway'' he says looking around ''don't you have to go sign in with the front office?''

''I do? I don't know what I suppose to do. I've never been to school before.''

''You've never been to school? What were you home school?''

''You could say that.'' If you count learning demon language and weapons training as 'home school.'

After I had gone to see the receptionist, who gave me a timetable and a map of the school (much better than my mother's map), I headed towards my first subject math. As I walk into the room I can see most of the students are sitting at their desks. It seems the teacher hasn't arrived yet. I can see Simon sitting by the window, there's a spare seat next to him. As I head over there I look around at my fellow class mates. They all seem pretty ordinary, just normal people living their normal lives.

''Hey is this seat taken?'' I ask Simon pointing at the desk in question.

''Er yeah go ahead.'' He says while rubbing the back of his neck. I never understood why people do that. My mother always does when she's nervous, but what has Simon got to be nervous about? It's not like his dad may come along a kill his mother anytime soon.

The teacher walks in right in the bell, shortly followed by Lion boy. He looks around and spots a spare seat in front of me.

''Mr. Lightwood if you could get into your seat we can begin the lesson.''

''Of course sir, I'm so sorry to be so slow.'' He gives a short bow and strides over to the seat. He gets there unusually quick for a mundane**.** As he sits down he swivels towards me and Simon.

''Hey glass eyes, how's your day going?''

''It was pretty good until you decided to turn up.'' Simon reply's shortly. It's obvious he doesn't like him much.

'' Ouch you've hurt my feeling.'' He put his hand over his heart and dramatically pretended to be hurt. He is wear long sleeves like me and a glove on his left hand. As for the colour of his clothing, he is dressed all in black apart from his trainers, which are red. I can see under his collar a black line but it disappears as he shifts in his seat to face me. I look up, hoping he didn't see me looking at his body.

''And you must the new girl. Tell me little girl, what's your name?''

''Clary, my name is Clary. And not 'little girl'.'' I say imitating his New York accent. As I have lived in Idris my whole life, my accent is different to the rest of the mundies here but no one's past judgement yet.

''Well Clary, it's nice to meet you. My name is Jace. Jace Lightwood.''

* * *

**Hope you liked it ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: The Lightwoods

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been super busy with stuff. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Lightwoods

After math there's a small break to travel to my next lesson. As I leave the room I feel a hand on my shoulder. My shadowhunter instinct kicks in and I grab the hand and turn myself around to see whose it is. The hand belongs to Jace Lightwood. Lightwood. I recognise that name, but where from? It sounds like a name I heard once back in Idris. Robert Lightwood? I don't know, I'm probably wrong.

''Whoa! Good reflects, the kind a shadowhunter would have.'' I drop his hand. My heart has started beating faster. How could he know that? He's a mundane. Unless…

I compose myself and say ''I don't know what you're talking about but-''

''Oh don't play stupid with me Clary, I know what you are, everyone can see the rune of your hand.'' Nervously I pull my sleeve over my hand again.

''Well how would you even know about…'' I trail off.

''Shadowhunters? Well it helps that I am one of the Nephilim myself.'' He smirks at me and pulls of the glove on his left hand. I can clearly see the dark eye rune that has been burnt onto his skin. It is identical to my own.

''Okay so you've proven that you a shadowhunter, so what?''

''So what? Well I thought I could take you demon hunting, show you the sights of New York…'' He's grinning sarcastically again.

''Sorry but I'm good thanks. I'm not even allowed to go to the institute so…'' I trail of and start walking to class. He walks with me.

''Why can't you go to the institute?''

'' I'm not allowed to say.'' I look down. I don't want to look at him in case it seems like I'm staring. I can feel eyes trained onto both of us, people are staring. Probably because someone like me usually don't talk to good looking guys like Jace.

He chuckles at me. ''Is there anything you are allowed to do?''

''Yes. I don't have to do everything my mum says you know.'' I'm getting annoyed now. I've only just met him and he's already irritating me.

''Well then, why do you come to the Pandemonium tonight? It's a club that's famous for demons to lurk around. It will be fun.''

I walk out of reception having given the woman my map of the school. Apparently it's easy to remember my way around the school but I know I will get lost. Anyway I walk out and see Simon staring at me from across the corridor.

''Hey Clary, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out tonight?'' As if on cue, Jace comes over to me.

''Hey you ready to go?''

Simon looks from Jace, who is now standing very close to me, then back to me. He looks like Jace has just killed his puppy. ''Oh your going out with him. That's cool, no worries.'' He looks hurt so I say;

''Maybe tomorrow we could?''

''Yeah maybe.'' And with that he walks away.

Jace walks me to my house and waits for me to get dressed, brush my hair and gather my hidden weapons. My Mum is'nt home from job hunting so Jace could just walk in without worrying her. As I walk in my bedroom I see Jace lying on my bed looking at my sketchpad.

''What do you think you're doing?'' I ask, snatching the pad out of his hands.

''Just looking. You're a good artist you know. You could draw me if you want.''

''Thanks for the offer but I'm good thanks.'' I say while putting my pad back behind a stack of boxes.

''Okay well tell me when you change your mind.'' He grins at me and stands up. As I put my shoes on I can't help but look up at him. He's standing looking out the window, stretching with his arms behind his head. His shirt is slightly too small and I can see a small part of the body beneath it. Hard, strong muscles, the kind every shadowhunter has. I can also see scars from hunting and the silvery sheen of old runes. I allow my eyes to travel up to his face. Angular cheekbones, a narrow mouth and long, thick eyelashes, framing his golden eyes perfectly. His golden hair falls down in curls to the middle of his neck. He is, in mine and everyone else's opinion, extremely beautiful.

''You ready yet? We can't wait for ever.'' He glances at me and I look down quickly, hoping he didn't see me staring at him. I finish lacing up my shoes and stand up.

''Will this do?'' He looks back at me but says nothing. I'm wearing a black, mid- thigh length dress, black tights and heeled boots. The heel is only a couple of inches but with my clumsiness that's hardly manageable.

''You look… pretty.'' He stares at me for a few moments then starts towards the door. ''Ready?'' I nod and follow him out.

The line outside the Pandemonium is quite long and full of teenagers. As me and Jace arrive I ask him if we will have to wait in line.

''No, I'll put a glamour on us and we can slip inside. Izzy and Alec will be inside already.''

As we walk in first thing I notice is the lights. It's dark inside apart from the flashing neon lights. There are people dancing everywhere and the bar on the opposite end of the room appears to have more than just mundanes sitting at it. From where I am standing I can see at least two of the Night Children, a Fair Folk and what appears to be a warlock.

''Come on, I can see Izzy and Alec over there.'' He points over to the bar and I see two shadowhunters talking to the warlock. We made our way through the crowd and somehow Jace managed to grab hold of my hand and pull me through. Hand in hand we make it to the group.

''Clary, this is my adoptive siblings Alexander and Isabelle Lightwood. Guys this is Clary Fairchild.''

''Don't call me that Jace or I swear by the angel I will-'' Alec was interrupted but Isabelle.

''Nice to meet you Clary, are you a shadowhunter too?'' I nod. ''I thought so I recognise your family's name.''

''What did I miss Alexander?'' The voice came from the warlock I had seen earlier, who was now wrapping his arms around Alec's chest from behind. I could see his eyes weren't human eyes but cat eyes.

''Oh Clary this is Magnus Bane, Alec's boyfriend.''


End file.
